


Secret Siren|Song Fic (kinda)

by jthm21



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, But not all the time, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is the Dragon Witch, Gen, M/M, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jthm21/pseuds/jthm21
Summary: Prince Roman feels like a part of him is missing and after his 21st birthday he sets out to look for the lost piece of himself.Remus, or “the dragon witch” as some called him, knows that there is a missing piece to him but from all the bad things he's caused. He's reluctant to go after it until his 21st birthday.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Secret Siren|Song Fic (kinda)

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was going to make a series of animatics to go with each song, but then not all the songs relate to what's happening in the story but I liked the vibes in it so I decided that I would write it instead. Lyrics will be used as dialogue but not always. This is my very first fic so bare with me here. (I honestly don't know what I am doing)

Prince Roman should have been having the time of his life. He should have felt on top of the world today. His father, King Thomas, had thrown a ball in honor of his 21st birthday. He should have felt happy. 

But...he didn’t.

This happened every year on his birthday, he just felt off. Like something was missing but he never knew what. He just felt empt- 

A jolt went through Roman and he almost spilled his drink on the people who had come up to him to give their greetings and wish the prince a happy birthday. There was a voice! It was unlike the voices in the crowded room; it was almost like a song. 

“Prince Roman are you alright?” one of the guests asked.

“Yes! I mean, yes I suppose the champagne is already setting in,” Roman said as his guests laughed. “I am going to take a walk, enjoy the ball.”

And before any of the guests could protest Roman quickly set down his glass on a nearby table, and took one last glance around the ballroom. He knew that he couldn't make a scene. A lot of important people were here to celebrate him. But why did that feel so wrong? He just wished the feeling would go. 

He made eye contact with Logan, his royal adviser in training and Patton, his caretaker. Logan was his best friend. They grew up together for the most part and he was always there for him, in training and in school. Patton was like another father to him. Patton raised him when his father couldn't, which was most of the time (Not that he can blame him, the man has a kingdom to run!). Patton took care of him when he got hurt or sick. But neither could help with his issue at hand. 

His ears kept ringing. That voice kept calling to him. Roman started to walk faster as his frustration grew. "I can’t afford to be distracted! I am the heir to the throne for Pete's sake! Father is counting on me to be ready at all times!”

Roman so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that he reached the end of the corridor until he crashed into the wall. He groaned rubbing his forehead as he looked up at the large painting hanging there. There was a man with a black shirt with accents of gold and a red sash around his torso. But the eye catching thing about him was the crown on his head. Next to the man was a small boy with a white shirt with gold accents and the same red sash across his small torso. The most eye-catching thing about this little boy was his big old smile. The painting was of him and his father. It felt like just yesterday his father and Patton kept trying to keep him still so the painter could do their job. Logan was giggling the entire time which caused Roman to giggle in return. This smile ended up being a part of the painting. 

Roman found himself smiling, but had faded as soon as it arrived. He huffed. He looked at how things had changed. Logan hardly shows any emotion nowadays, his father says that he has gotten too old to have a caretaker and that he'll have to let Patton go, and it feels like he hasn't seen his father in so long and to top it all off he's hearing a voice in his head. Roman huffed and shook his head. 

“Imagine that headline. Prince loses mind after hearing voices in his head,” he said out loud, voice echoing through the empty corridor. “I'm sorry siren, but I can’t risk everything to follow you.”

Roman walked to a nearby balcony and looked out to the kingdom below him. He sighed and despite his better judgement called out into the unknown of the night. 

\---

Remus woke up with a start breathing heavily. It was that voice again he hasn't been able to sleep well because of it. A few years ago he started hearing a voice, quiet at first and not very often but as time went on it was becoming more frequent for some reason. Remus sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and opened his bedroom window.

“I swear to god that I'll rip out whoever's tongue that is when I meet them.” He grumbled to himself as he climbed out of the open window onto the roof. “Maybe swallowing their own tongue will teach them to stop singing when I'm trying to sleep.”

Silence surrounded the empty woods. He thought about where his sibling and dad had gone. Virgil, his younger sibling, had said that they went to the local town to pick up some stuff for his birthday today. Janus, his dad, promised to get him his favorite pickles in exchange for him not being able to go to town with them. So right now he was home alone on his birthday because he couldn’t control himself. Every year on his birthday he would shapeshift uncontrollably. He still didn't have that good of a grasp at his powers just because they kept growing. So comes his current situation of being alone. 

He hears the call again. He ignores it again. He can't mess up now. The three of them had finally settled down in an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. No one could find them out here. They could be themselves out here without repercussions. Though he did wish he could interact with people a bit more, what can he say? He's a people person, however he’s a man without a filter. And no one likes that.

“Bluh,” Remus felt his head spinning. He stretched out his wings and launched himself into the sky until he reached the top of the tallest tree and stood on it. He looked out to the forest and called out.

\---

Everything went dark except for a silhouette right in front of him. There they were. The owner of the voice. 

“Are you out there?” They shouted.

“Do you know me?” He responded.

“Can you feel me?” 

“Can you show me?”

He lunged forward to reach to meet them in the middle. 

He is falling.

\---

Roman screamed as he saw the silhouette drop. He tried to jump after them but he soon realized that he was suspended in the air. He cried out, tears streaming down his face. 

“ROMAN STOP STRUGGLING! WE’RE GONNA FALL! STOP!” 

Roman, still screaming hysterically, looked up to see two pairs of glasses looking back at him. Logan had grabbed the collar of his shirt and Patton was holding onto Logan’s legs to keep both from falling. Patton pulled both of them up and they both grabbed and pulled Roman away from the balcony. Roman struggled against them, his eyes looking out into the night. 

“NO NO NO PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” 

\---  
He didn't have any control. He cried. He screamed. 

The silhouette just started to become smaller as he fell back to the ground. And just before he could reach the floor someone grabbed onto him. 

“REMUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” 

Through the tears he was able to recognize Virgil but he couldn't respond to them, he just kept crying. Virgil sat him down as Janus had run up to them. 

“Breathe Remus,” Janus had a worried look on his face as he sat on Remus’ other side. Remus was trying his hardest to focus on his breathing until he heard it.

“Where are you going?” It was the faintest whisper but it also felt like it was the loudest thing he had ever heard. 

“DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!” Remus screeched. He tried getting up only to collapse lucky Virgil and Janus were here before he could collapse completely. 

\---

A response! Roman broke free of Patton’s and Logan’s arms to stand at the railing of the balcony. He screamed back.

“HOW DO I FOLLOW YOU?”

\---  
What could he say to that? He lived in what was called the unknown part of the forest. Where there was danger at every corner. All that came to mind was,

“INTO THE UNKNOWN!”

\---  
Both were exhausted and passed out as the final message rang out.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
